East Blue
The East Blue is one of the four parts of the Blue Sea. Like all regions of the world, it is almost entirely covered with water, leaving most land masses to be small and island like. Compared to the other three seas, the East Blue is relatively simple, containing much more expressions of culture and creativity, with a rich and vibrant history and folklore dealing with it's various oddities. What it lacks in technological advancement, it more than makes up for with the amount of biological oddities and rampant drug use. Because of the relative quietness of this region it seemed to have attracted all manner of lawbreakers and ne'er do wells, who in turn seemed to have wreaked havoc and destruction throughout the region. A sea once known for it's peace and tranquility is making a new name for it's self as a monster of the week producer and a drug factory. Crickhollow Alambil Status: '''Destroyed and in Ruins '''Things of Note: * The entire island is absolutely destroyed * Currently being invested by World Government Organizations * Strange purple smog can be found all over. * A minuscule amount of vagrants and pirates seem to be living throughout the island Cascara Tragedy Status: Active Things of Note: *Marine HQ *The Marine Ship "Goddess" is stationed at HQ Harfang Status: Active Things of Note: *Known for high quality furs *Also known for dangerous wolves *The “Beast” has recently been killed *Town is of medium size *Surrounded by forests, swamps on the far edges Zaliendish Status: Active Things of Note: *Very closed off community. *Do not like strangers *Cannon fire on any that do not bear the crest of Zeliendish *Thus, nothing is known about the happenings of the town Anvard Status: Active Things of Note: *Currently Restored Marine Base * The Base is a fortress, lined up Omara Status: Active Things of Note: *Large Swamp surrounding Town *Town is very depressed *Surrounded by monsters *Needs aid but has none Nablar Telmar Status: Active Things of Note: * The town has an arena where various people can come and fight for prize or sport. * City has a thriving financial district. * There is a palace somewhere in town where a royal family lives. * Recently dealt with a Civil War, that was believed to be perpetrated, by some angry, flat brunette. Stormness Status: Active Things of Note: *City falling apart and full of Refugees *Ran by Dwarves Glasswater Status: Active Things of Note *The water seems to be as clear as glass *A rich and prosperous town compared to all other East Blue places *Claims to be a Utopia and the safest place in the Blues Mt. Pire Status: Active Things of Note: *Mountain may be full of various ores. *Sea stone may be found here. *Not much of a town at base camp. *Mountain has an intricate cave system. May be full with various creatures. Havvana Brenn Status: Active Things of Note: *Army of Goblins somewhere outside the village. *Surrounded by a thick forest. *Marcel (A former Yonko)lives here. Does not take kindly to being disturbed or having his town terrorized. Marines have an agreement to leave the entire island under his protection. Dancing Lawn Status: Active Things of Note: *Quiet and peaceful town. *Mayor is likely in his fifties has the charm charm fruit. Chippingford Status: Active Things of Note: *Shipping yard which would probably a good place for ship upgrades. *A large mecha piloted by Hebi Kotei attacked the city. *Hebi Kotei and allies to him are banned from coming here. *Because of the shipping yard, the island also gets a lot of traded goods going through it. Conomi Islands Arlong Village Status: Active/Abandoned Things of Note: * Abandoned Village filled with secrets * Sunken sewers underneath village filled with secrets Kokoyoshi Village Status: Active Things of Note: * There are hidden secrets within Kokoyoshi Village * The Village also holds the secret formula that makes boobs grow over time, called the N.A.M.I. Gosa Village Status: Active Things of Note: * Town was previously under siege by raiders * Population at an all time low * Town in ruins Yotsuba Island Shells Town Status: Active Things of Note: * They have really nice shell necklaces * There is a small Marine Base on the Island Dawn Island Fusha Village Status: Active Things of Note: *The Gentrification of the Grey Terminal suburb *Lower class civilians moving into High Town * Population considerably low after dealing with a plethora of diseases. * The current Mayor is a man named Gerald Hourke. His daughter is named Mya Hourke. Yukiryuu Beruna Status: Active Things of Note: * The scent of blood can be smelled in various parts of the castle. * The castle is entirely populated by women * Bats can be seen flying and nesting around the grounds. Avra Status: Active Things of Note: * The castle is populated only by women, like all villages on Yukiryuu. * The lake itself is surrounded by a forest. It has been said the men often become lost in them. * Creatures live in the lake. Perhaps they are the ones that are whispering. Doorn Status: Active Things of Note: * Lone castle, also surrounded by a thick forest. * The forest seems to almost be haunted as people always seem to get lost in it. * The castle is a brothel, which is home to a plethora of beautiful women. * Single ship comes by periodically providing food and other necessary supplies to the residents. Big Surf Status: Active Things of Note: * Every year there is a enormous tidal wave that comes once a year and submerges the entire island. * A large tower made from an unknown material is strong enough to resist the wave. * There is a vault built into the ground on somewhere on the island which houses most of the island's gold. It is said that this vault is constructed from the same materials as the tower. * The island is pretty close culturally to the actual island of Hawaii. Yagishiri Status: Active Things of Note: * A wide expansive desert like island * Few towns, most with small populations * Raiders and lawlessness seem to thrive on this island Polestar Islands Loguetown Status: Active (Not Available for Mini Arcs) Things of Note: *Place of Roger’s Execution *Town before Grand Line *Town under serious repairs *Marines here suffered heavy losses. Rayetta Status: Active Things of Note: *Abandoned Jungle. *A good deal of the jungle was burned down during an attempt to capture a pirate. *Full of extremely dangerous creatures and an active volcano Koh Status: Active Things of Note: *The entire island is covered in a poisonous fog that will quickly kill any living thing that comes near it. *There is composition of the fog is unknown and any attempts to combat it, will fail. *The general public believes this island is probably the home of a powerful pirate and stay away. *The island is home to many items and creatures from the SCP Foundation. Among them are SCP-437, SCP-035, SCP-173, and many more. Red Hill Status: Active Things of Note: * The entire island is run and controlled by pirates. The marines have no jurisdiction here. * This is an island where anyone can stab you in the back. Don't come here expecting safety. Gecko Islands Syrup Village Status: Active Things of Note: * Small Village with a friendly community. * Most of the population are recovering from prolonged drug use. Belle Isles Bellestown Status: Active Things of Note: * Beautiful flower fields right outside of town. * Two bell towers that ring in unison every hour in order to keep a giant Kaiju away. * Bells are sacred to the people of Bellestown. * The entire island shall forever remember the name of the Blue Bird Pirates. * Ever since the events of the Kaiju attack, every man and boy knows the legend of the trumpeting pervert. Heitsu Islands Status: Active Things of Note: *Very tribal like towns *Trade with many but usually don’t let foreigners go on their land *Rumors about them and secret medicines and poisons *Only fight with bows, traps, rocks, sticks, and other natural junk Whale Island Status: Active/Anomaly Things of Note: * Island seems to be surrounded by a fog too thick to be penetrated by anything. * Compasses do not work anywhere near the island. Cannot be purposefully sailed towards. * All recorded visits to this island almost always seem to be different than the last. * Believed to be a gateway to a different dimension. Category:Map